


Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

by Mnemmy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemmy/pseuds/Mnemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, instead of going after Derek, Kate had gone after Laura?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lowlifetheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/gifts), [livverz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livverz/gifts), [kattyangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattyangel/gifts).



> I've been toying with this idea for a few days and decided to write some of it up. I'll be continuing this verse in installments, hopefully longer than this one but I just couldn't wait to share this piece here.
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.

Kate stands in the bathroom of her small apartment in Beacon Hills with cold water running into the sink. The sound soothes her nerves and cold running water had always helped settle her stomach since she was little. She runs her hands under the water until she can feel an ache before scooping water in her hands and splashing it over her face. She presses the balls of her hands over her eyes while she fights the urge to cry or scream or be sick with the guilt curdling low in her belly.

“Kate?” Comes a worried sounding voice from the other side of the bathroom door. “Katie are- Are you okay, honey?”

“I- No. Not really, Laura.” Kate says. “I'm sorry, but I'm not fit to go out tonight. Could we... Could we talk? There's something I need to tell you.”

“Oh. Okay. I'll uh, I'll get some tea for you, okay?” Laura says.

“Yeah. Tea sounds good.” Kate says, her voice threatening to break. As Laura's footsteps pad away from the bathroom door, Kate pulls her damp hands through her long blonde waves and stands up straight. It takes her longer than she'll ever admit to meet her own eyes in the mirror, and when she finally manages it she's struck by how dark the circles under her eyes are. Adding that to the redness and puffy lids from fighting off crying jags for the past week and Kate can see why Laura sounded so worried.

Kate takes a few deep breaths before squaring her shoulders and grabbing a hand towel to dry her face. She takes a moment to tie back her hair and remind herself that she's an Argent. She's strong, she's powerful, and she can do anything. And that includes admitting when she needs help. Kate holds her chin up, exactly the way her mother taught her, and determinedly walks to the door and exits the bathroom.

In the living area she finds Laura setting down cups of tea. Kate sits down on one side of her beat up loveseat and pats the cushion in front of her until Laura sits down with her. She bites at her lip for a moment before looking her girlfriend straight in the eye.

“I haven't been completely honest with you. I'm going to come clean about everything, but I need you to listen to me.” She says. Laura scans her face with wide green eyes, a small wrinkle forming between her brows the more concerned her expression grows.

“Okay. I'll let you say your piece without interrupting you.” Laura says softly, dragging the backs of her knuckles against Kate's thigh in reassurance.

“I was given orders to come to Beacon Hills by my father. He told me to find a specific person, to get them to trust me, and to get information on their family. He wants this information because he wants to kill them.” Kate says, her voice wobbling in pitch. “I thought.... I thought I was doing the right thing. After my mother passed I was raised by my father and his approval meant everything to me. His... lessons about these kinds of people taught me that they were violent beasts. Bloodthirsty creatures that deserved to be exterminated. Looking back, based on what I know now, I realize that he was wrong. He IS wrong, and his so called lessons were nothing more that bigotry and propaganda meant to turn me into his little soldier.

“My name is not Kate Wormwood. My name is Kate Argent.” Laura's eyes grow wide and her face pales at the name, but she doesn't interrupt, and Kate is glad for it. “And my father Gerard is trying to murder your entire family, Laura. He- He sent me here to go after you and use you to get information about everyone you hold dear. And if I hadn't fallen for you I probably would have gone through with-” Kate's words cut off as her voice cracks and she has to hide her face in her hands while she struggles not to dissolve into tears. When she's able to speak again she stutters, “I-I-I have done a lot of bad things, ho- horrible things, all in the name of approval from that bigoted old man, and it took seeing you as a real person, seeing how amazing you are for me to realize what a monster he is. What a monster I've _been_.

“I- I know I have NO right to ask this of you, but I need help. I want to leave the hunting world behind, but I'm afraid to. I know Gerard will come after me. It won't be the first time he's gone after other hunters who wanted out. And more than that, he needs to be stopped. He can't be allowed to hurt anyone ever again!” Kate says, tears leaking down her face despite her best efforts.

Hot hands on her shoulders startle her into meeting Laura's intense gaze as the werewolf searches her face. Apparently finding what she was looking for, Laura pulls Kate into her lap and holds her close. Kate clings to the older girl with a sob, letting out her worries, her guilt, and the stress that had been building for months now. She keeps sobbing 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' into Laura's shoulder as the brunette rubs her back, presses kisses to her hair and murmurs words of comfort to her.

When her tears have subsided and she's caught her breath, Laura plies her with tea and tissues. She never stops touching Kate, never any sign in her body language or her facial expression that would show disgust or contempt for the atrocities Kate had been willing to commit just a few short months ago. When Kate is finished her tea Laura starts speaking, softly.

“Thank you for coming clean about this. Thank you for trusting me with this information. However, I don't know how to help you. But,” she says as she gently cups Kate's face and looks her in the eye “I know for a fact that my mother _does_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://mnemmy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
